This invention relates generaly to brush making, and more specifically to an automatic process for filling bristles into elongated cores.
There is a continuing demand for rotary brushes especially of large size, of various diameters, and axial lengths, bristle concentrations per unit brush area, and bristle lengths. Along with this demand, there is need for an efficient, easily performed process to produce such brushes, of selected and different bristle configurations, as for example have cores of considerable lengths--6-12 feet for example. Also, there is need for high quality brushes, of selectable bristle configurations, produced as by such process.